OC Pokemon Regional Tournament
by ProfessorHoodie
Summary: Calling all Pokemon trainer OCs! Submit your OC to enter a tournament to see which region has the best trainers. Trios of trainers will team up together to represent the region that their team is from. In every round except the finals, the matches will be three on three matches. The finals will be six on six matches. Join this epic Regional Tournament for victory and admiration!
1. Welcome to the Tournament

_**Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola are all competing in a tournament to see who has the best trio of trainers! The tournament is double elimination. When two teams are paired off, the order of the trainers will be randomly chosen for both teams. When one of the teams receives a victory, they will get one point. If their is a draw, both teams will get a point. The first team that gets two points wins and goes onto the next round of their bracket(Winner or Loser). When a team gets eliminated from the entire tournament, the OCs will still be there to cheer on the remaining trainers. So, submit your OC Pokemon trainer, and see how far your favorite region will make it!**_

 _ **OC Submission Form-**_

 _ **Name-**_

 _ **Age/Gender-**_

 _ **Personality-**_

 _ **Outfit(Usual and Celebratory)-**_

 _ **Pokemon(No Legends! If you do use one, you can only use three other Pokemon, so 4 in total)-**_

 _ **Region of Preference(What team do you want to be on?)-**_

 _ **Battle Strategy(What is you plan for victory?)-**_

 _ **Relationships(Does your character want to remain single, or meet a "partner" in story. Seeking male or female?)-**_

 _ **GOOD LUCK TRAINERS!**_

Just a little bonus...

Dera Burton

"Thanks for entrusting me with your Pokemon," Nurse Joy says joyfully, handing me my Pokemon.

"Thank you for making sure they're all fine!"

Nurse Joy smiles. I slip my pokeball onto my belt, and head towards my room. I have no idea on why they chose me, but I needed to be ready to attend the tournaments television broadcast, to invite the other regions to the competition. I had heard that there were also a couple of other trainers from a couple of other regions. I was one of Hoenn's team members. I had no idea on who else was on the team, but I knew I had to make sure that my team won. I needed that money, and the fact that they were going to let me receive a bonus check for being part of this advertisement was great as it was. 3500 pokedollars would be a great start for my clans land. I drop of my backpack and get changed into my sleeveless black dress that went just past my calfs. The remainder of my legs are covered by black stockings, and those lead into my black leather slip-ons. My hip length black hair was braided and I had white pearl earrings that had been given to me by my villages elder, as she had taken special interest in me, mostly because of my natural Pokemon battle instincts, but she claimed it was because I had beautiful red eyes. I sit on my bed, and set my pokeballs on the bed stand, seeing a slip of paper wedged under the lamp. I pull it out and unfold it.

Dear Burton

We greatly appreciate your acceptance of participating in our advertising event. You have already been informed of our desperate need of more Pokemon trainers to compete in the tournament. We hope that you can help us advertise this competition, and show off some entertaining battles. This is why we wish that you bring one of your Pokemon with you, and prepare to battle one of the other trainers that are helping us. Once again thank you for your participation, and here is your payment of appreciation. Your sponsor will be picking you up soon!

-Pokemon Regional Tournament League President

Cynthia Shirona

I look down at the check that was attached to the bottom. "Holy sheep," I mumble.

10000 pokedollars? That was way more than they offered me. I flip it around. I know this is more than we offered, but this is from me personally. You need it- Cynthia

I hear a knock on my door. "Are you decent?" asks a woman with a voice I recognized.

"Yes!"

And she steps in. The Sinnoh Champion, and the PRTL President. Cynthia. I jump up and hug her. "OMG, thank you so much, this is so great, how did you know I needed this, why do it, OMG!?" I shoot all in one breath.

She grins. "I know you need more, but thats all I had in my savings. If you win, you'll have more than enough."

"But, why did you sponsor me?" I ask, remembering that they were going to send my sponsor to take me to the event.

"They let me see the application of all the current applicants, and I chose you. I will be preparing you until all the participants are ready. Besides, the other guy whos here is not my cup of tea."

I look up at her. "Ok, let's get going," I pull away, grabbing my Farfetch'd pokeball, and heading along with Cynthia.

Josiah Hernandez

I look up into the mirror. Baggy blue jeans, a white pullover hoodie, and my black tennis shoes. Not exactly fancy like my sponsor had been told. My black hair was to short to be a problem, but my brown eyes were bloodshot. I don't imagine anyone will notice though. I had already read the note on my desk, and tucked the check in my pack. I had my Murkrow in its pokeball, sitting in my hoodies pocket. Suddenly, someone starts knocking on my door. "Come in," I call.

In comes Marshal, a fighting type specialist, I think. "Hey, I'm Marshal. I'll be your sponsor. We better hurry, Cynthia and the girl have already gotten to the stage."

"Sure," I say, following his lead.

We arrive at the stadium, and both my sponsor and the girls walk up to the podium. "Welcome, all trainer! I am Cynthia, host of the Pokemon Regional Tournament League! We have two wonderful trainers that will be showcasing what this is all about! Dera Burton, a trainer from the Hoenn regions very own Mount Pyre! The other trainer is Josiah Hernandez, from the Alola regions Po Town! Watch these trainers compete. 3...2...1...GO!"

Murkrow appears on my side, and on the girls side, Dera, a Farfetch'd is sent to the battlefield. "Calm Mind!" I shout.

"Huckleberry the Seventh, use Swords Dance!"

"Both trainers go for setup!" shouts Marshal.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Brave Bird!"

Huckleberry the Seventh charges my Dark Pulse, collides, and my Dark Pulse disaperates. It hits Murkrow, and my Pokemon crashes into the ground, and skids out of the battlefield. "It seems that Dera wins! Murkrow is out of bounds!" Cynthia shouts.

Murkrow and Farfetch'd both return, and I walk to meet the other trainer in the middle. I grin, and we shake hands. Perfect, they all think I'm weak. "So! Calling all trainers! Do you want the 100000 pokedollar reward? If your team wins, it's yours! So, come join before all the slots get filled!" Marshal announces.

All sponsors-

Cynthia

Steven

Lance

Whitney

Byron

Drayden

Marlon

Alder

Wallace

Blaine

Brock

Pryce

Chuck

Diantha

Kukui

Juniper

Bruno

Drake

Marshal

Shauntal


	2. Alolan Pals!

_**Author's Note- we got a total of five so far, and I can't wait for more characters. You can submit more than one, but try to be reasonable. Don't think I ever mentioned that.**_

 _ **Dera Burton is created by brtnvm/Keala MonoSuto is created by Briar 4/Ryouga Kurogane is created by Dragon King Ryouga/ Derek Lavender is created by ArchieElite/Josiah Hernandez was created by yours truly!**_

Alola Breakfast Hall-Josiah Hernandez

I sit down at the table that was still empty. Nobody else had joined the Alola team yet, or any teams for that matter. I was glad to be back in my comfortable dark blue blue sweatpants and my blue tank top. I even got to grow my goatee again, and keep my cigarettes on me. I hate being separated from them. Those fancy hoodies made it way to hot. I can't even imagine what that girl from Hoenn had to go through. I look up as someone walks through the door and spots me at the table. The first thing I notice about her is long curly hair that went just past her thighs. She had a red t-shirt and a grey vest over it. Her faded grey jeans matched it. Her feet were covered by black high-heel like boots. She looked like an Alolan with her tan skin, and short body. I pull out a cigarette and light it up, puffing smoke. "What makes you think other people want you to smoke in this building?" is the first thing she says to me.

"Nobody has said anything yet. So, your like what, 12?" I mumble, making another puff.

"15! Your like what, 13? You shouldn't smoke," she goes at.

"Don't worry. I'm 19, lady. I haven't been arrested yet, have I?"

"Whatever. What's for breakfast?"

I grin. "Nurse Joy will be here with our food soon. Sit."

"Finish that cigarette first," she pushes.

I pull up the window over the table and toss it out. "Sit, we need to get to be friendly if we both want to win," I say, turning back to the chair across from me.

She takes a seat. "Well, why did you choose to come here?" the girl asks, almost a totally different person.

"My pals back in Po Town are broke, so the PokeCenter is out of business. I want to fix," I say, hoping that was all she would ask about.

"That's terrible! What happens to the Pokemon that get hurt?"

"We try and avoid it…"

"I knew that town was trash, but the Pokemon should be treated better," she says angrily.

"That's my home your talking about, so watch yourself."

"What, that's Team Skulls lair. Your a member?" She asks, looking worried.

"Whatever. Where are you from in Alola?"

"Hau'oli City. The place has two PokeCenters!"

"What, you wanna give us one?" I say, hoping she doesn't notice my sarcasm.

"This is a pointless fight. So, I figure we should try being friends. Just for now, at least," she says, shocking me.

"Ok. You have an amazing vest." I grin.

"Thanks. You a very unique appearance. What's with the tattoo of a skull shaped S?"

"Well, why are you staring at my chest?"

"What? I was trying to figure out your deal? That's Team Skulls logo!"

"I told you, that's unimportant now. Besides, Team Skull is now just trying to make ends meet."

"Ok, whatever ."

"So, what Pokemon do you have?" I ask, trying to make peace.

"I got Incineroar, Fletchinder, Mienfoo and Onix," she says, pulling out four pokeballs.

"Cool Pokemon."

"Thanks, what do you ha-" she begins, but is cut off by Nurse Joy bringing in two platters with pancakes, eggs, toast, and sausages.

"Sorry it took so long, we only expected to have one person," she says as she places a platter in front of each of us. "Drinks will be out in a minute, but what do you guys want?"

"I'll have some Pinap Juice," the girl says.

"Sure, and you, boy?"

"Black Komala coffee?"

"Right up," she says as she retreats.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl.

"Kaela, what about you?"

"Josiah…"

Nurse Joy walks in. "How do you guys plan to train?" she ask, placing our drinks.

"Well, to be better teammates, it should be together," Kaela says.

"Well, I don't know if you'll train like me," I say.

"What? All people train alike. Let's do it together. You can be in charge," she pushes.

"Fine...:"

"You kids are so cute!" Nurse Joy squeals.

"No, shes a minor, I'm not," I groan.

"Besides, he's not my type!"

I chuckle. "Thank you." I tell Joy as she departs embarrassed.

"So, you really want to train how I train?" I say, turning to my feast.

"Duhh, we gotta work together."

"Ok, eat up," I say, grabbing my toast and standing up.

"Where you gonna go?" Kaela says, mouth full of egg.

"I wanna see where to train. Follow a Murkrow with a pink scarf. I'll send it in about an hour," I tell her, leaving.

"M'Kay!"

Kaela MonoSuto-55 minutes after Josiah left

I spot a Murkrow fly up by the window, and peck on it, clearly wanting in. I notice is has a pink cloth around its neck and remember what Josiah told me. I open it, and Murkrow lands on his plate, eating the sitting sausage. "Well, where do we go?" I ask it.

It rises, and I follow it as it flies to the door and down the hallway. It flutters down the hallway where three other kids stand around talking. The first one is the girl I remember from the T.V. production. Dera, I think. She was in a more comfortable outfit. A white shirt with big cuffs and a high collar. She also wears a blue skirt and pink heel like boots, similar to my black ones. Next to her is a guy with jet black hair and a left bang covering his left eye. His shirt is also red and his shorts black. He has on practical running shoes. The last guy is just a little bit past him, close to me. He was in a black coat and jeans, with a purple shirt peeking out. A chain with pokeballs attached hangs from his pocket. The last one waves at me. "I'm Derek! What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Keala," I mutter, looking at him.

"Where you from?" he asks.

"Alola, you?"

"Sinnoh."

The girl walks up. "Hey, your from Alola? So cool, I'm from Hoenn. I can't wait to battle you. I heard your name is Kaela, is that right? That's a pretty name."

"Umm, yes to both. Who's that guy?" I point to the other guy.

"I'm Ryouga, for Kalos," he says.

Murkrow pecks my shoulder, where it had been roosting. "Oh, I gotta go. My teammate is waiting for me. Sorry, see ya at dinner!" I call as I begin to run towards where the dark Pokemon had taken flight.

By the time I see Josiah, he is leaned back on the wall, smoking a cigarette. "Sorry, I ran into other competitors. I got distracted," I apologize.

He makes a puff of smoke, then tosses it to the side. Murkrow disappears. "You didn't invite anyone yet, did you?"

"What, why would I do that?" I ask, offended.

He grins. "Good, lets go."

And he pulls himself up. "You sure you didn't invite them? I think they followed you," he says dryly.

I turn and look. Dera, Derek and Ryouga had all followed me out. I wave. I hear a click behind, and smoke puffs from my addict comrade. "Will you ever quit?" I ask.

"You owe me one, now these kids want help to, I'm sure. Their foes," he mumbles.

"Hey, who's that guy? Why can he smoke? What's with that tattoo?" Dera asks all at once.

"This is my Alolan teammate, Josiah. He's 19, so it's legally permitted, but annoying. He's from this town full of a bunch of gang people, so he got a tattoo to impress them," I say, being as calm as possible.

"Yes, I wanted to impress a bunch of 12 year old's…" Josiah snickers from behind me.

"Well, I thought that would make you...QUIT THAT!" I shout, as a cloud of smoke engulfs me.

He waves the others. "Yo yo yo, I'm so cool, bro," he grins sarcastically.

"Well, we heard training, and figured it sounded good. Can we join you?" Dera asks.

"I don't think…" I cut Josiah of.

"Sure, but he thinks he trains all tough. So prepare," I say, gesturing us to follow my teammate.

"Why are we letting this guy 'train' us? How about a battle, guy," Ryouga says, making us stop and turn to him.

"I didn't want to train with you kids. Just gotta respect my teammates wishes," Josiah mutters.

"The best way to train is battles, so fight me," the Kalosian kid says.

Josiah tosses his finished cigarette to the ground and pulls out another.

"It's a terrible way to train. All you do is watch your Pokemon and order it around," Josiah says clearly passionate about this.

"Ok, prove it," Ryouga says.

"If I lose, you guys gonna go train under this kid, ok?"

"What, but we're teammates?" I ask.

"You stay. It's a deal."

"Cool," Ryouga agrees.

"I forfeit…" Josiah says, shocking everyone.

"What, why? I think this battle would be great," Dera says.

"Your just scared, aren't you?" Ryouga spits.

"I understand. You wanted to get rid of us," Derek concludes.

"I'll fight you then!" I say, not wanting this Kalos kid to think he's better.

Josiah grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "No, you don't want to fight now. Your to young," he says forcefully.

"What, why? I can handle myself!" I yell, pulling myself away.

"I don't want you to do anything reckless, that's all."

"So you called me _young_?"

"C'mon, let's battle," says Ryouga.

My teammate sighs. "I have no control of you, and I will root for ya."

"Thanks," I grin, turning back. "Let's do this," I say sternly.

"Ok, 3 in 3?" my opponent asks.

"Deal!"

And we all make our way to the arena...


	3. New Opponents!

_**AN-I will only be accepting OCs by PM from now on. I( was recently told I was breaking a rule by accepting via review, even if its confusing. So from this day forward, OCs are only accepted from PM. On the other hand, we got some new characters. Jirachella was created by brtnvm/Crystal was created by ArchieElite/and there is another character named Dan whom you guys have yet to meet. He was created by ChaosFox60. ALOLA TEAM IS TOTALLY FULL! WE ALREADY HAVE FOR PEOPLE TO WORK WITH, WHICH IS GONNA MAKE THE STORY MORE COMPLEX!**_

Ryouga Kurogane

"So, you ready?" I ask my foe, some Alolan girl.

"Yeah, I'll show you not to mess with my friends!"

Josiah smiles at that, almost blushing. "I wasn't trying to mess with him. But let's battle!" I shout to them.

"I will be judge. 3...2...1...GO!" calls Dera from the sidelines

I release a Sharpedo, and out comes a Onix. Perfect! "Sharpedo, use Extrasensory!" I call.

"Mienfoo, counter with a High-Jump Kick!" and the Pokemon launches itself right into my attack.

It sails through it and collides with Sharpedo's gill, then crashing. Dirt clouds around the collision. Both of us wait anxiously as the dust settles. Mienfoo is standing, and my Zoroarks transformation was gone. It was severely hurt. The Mienfoo was also damaged pretty well. Might be an even match. "Use Extrasensory!"

"It's still dark type! Evade! Use Brick Break!" shouts my opponent.

The fighting type jumps above my Zoroark and slams it's fist into my Pokemon's head, knocking it out. "Next Pokemon, Ryouga!" Dera calls from the sideline.  
I withdraw Zoroark, and toss out Gliscor. "Aerial Ace!"

"High-Jump Kick!"

The moves collide once again, but this time, all the harm is done to the foe. "Next Pokemon, Kaela!" Dera announces.

Kaela's Pokemon fades in red and out appears a Fletchinder. "Ember!"

Gliscor lets the attack hit him, testing the strength of the Fletchinder. Suddenly, Gliscor flinches, and red covers its body. "Ha! You got burned!" Kaela shouts. "Use Flame Charge!"

The small flame Pokemon engulfs its body and charges. "Gliscor, use Thunder Fang!"

Both Pokemon connect, and once again, fire and electricity surround them. The other trainers Pokemon launches into the air, and my Gliscor is trying to pull itself up. "Rock Tomb!"

Gliscor forces itself up and makes rocks appear, smashing the Fletchinder into the ground. "Kaela, new Pokemon!" Dera shouts from the sidelines.

The little robin Pokemon fades in red and out comes a big red and black tiger like Pokemon. "Incineroar, finish with Fake Out!"

The tiger pounces, and it's fist hits Gliscor, sending in into the ground. "Derek, next Pokemon!"

I return Gliscor, and toss out my best friend. "Blastoise, lets go!"

I raise my arm to my Mega Bracelet. "Mega Evolution!"

And Blastoise fades in a crystalizing power. Out comes my Mega Blastoise. "What the…" Kaela says, confused.

The guy behind her looks at me fiercely. Out comes a puff of smoke, then he smiles. "Water Pulse!" I shout, sending the aqua colored energy.

Incineroar gets hit, and it's knocked out. "Kaela, you lose!" Dera calls as both of us return out Pokemon.

I walk up to her and offer my hand. "Fight me…" says the guy behind her.

We both turn to him. "What? You didn't wanna fight before," I say, confused.

"Not now, but later. It's about time we went to go do that training thing. Kaela, your on your own today, sorry. Derek, Ryouga, we need to talk in private. Let's go," he gestures for Derek and I to follow him.

"Hey, we gotta work together!" Kaela says.

"It's important. Besides, their are new trainers coming in, so if ones for Alola, get to know them," he says forcefully.

"Ok," Kaela agrees.

I follow our new friend along with the guy in the jacket. "We have someone to meet," begins the Alolan guy.

"I'm Josiah, and you might not no why you have to come. So far, four of us, including the newest addition, can use Mega Evolution. Derek, I can see your ring on you chain. A new girl had one attached to her bag. You have an actual bracelet Ryouga, and I have mine. We need to meet with our sponsors ASAP," the guy tells us.

"What, why? It can't be that bad," I ask.

"Who are your sponsors?" Josiah asks, ignoring my question.

"I got Shauntal," Derek responds.

"Mine was Wallace," I finally give.

"Ok, go meet with them. They know where to meet."

And off he went. "Well, we better go to," Derek tells me, leaving to.

Crystal Blanc

I glance at the mirror in my room while I unpack my stufff. My blue snowflake sweater will never get old. And my grey skirt was still able to reach past my knees, even if just barely. My favorite thing though was my white beanie with a half-pokeball logo on. I had gotten it years ago, yet it still worked for me. I flip my white handbag over my should, the Mega Bracelet I had sewn on it facing out. My light brown hair was just peaking out. Perfect. I head for my door just as I get a knock. I pull it open to see a guy with a standing there. He was smoking a cigarette. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Josiah, we need to meet up with some friends real quick, ok? Then you can go get yourself some food," he offers.

"Ok, but why? I don't particularly want to meet your friends," I say, too late to realize that was kinda rude.

"They aren't my friends…" he says dryly. "Let's go."

I follow him as he leads my through a maze of hallways. After awhile, we reach a wall. "Cool, what does that do for us," I ask.

"Give me your purse thingy," he says, turning to me.

"What, no! It's mine," I step back.

"It's for a second," he tells me as he grabs it.

Josiah leans it against the wall, and suddenly we both disappear into light. Once the light fades, I see a room with a few trainers in in. Two boys, and a tall girl with long blonde hair. The Champion of the Sinnoh region, Cynthia. I wave, and get smiles in return. "Please sit, we have a lot to talk about. You have met Josiah, but these boys are Derek and Ryouga. We need to talk about your Mega Bracelets," Cynthia explains, finding a seat at the head of the table.

We all find ourselves seats around the table and look at Cynthia. "Well, you guys must know that Mega Evolution is a rare ability, so I won't talk about that. However, I fear that we might have a foe that wants to use you kids. I know this is pretty secretive considering it's just a warning, but I think that you guys should stay with someone else throughout the competition. None of us want you guys to get injured…"

This causes everyone to continue to stare at her blankly, except for Josiah. He stands. "She is trying to say that there is someone who might try and steal your Mega Bracelets for some unknown reason."

We all nod. "Josiah had been one of the most helpful when it comes to protecting the Pokemon League," Cynthia says.

We all look at him. "I'll bite. Why?" asks Derek.

"Well, he works for the…" Josiah cuts here off-"I work with the Alolan League as a member of the Elite Four."

"What the…" Derek says.

"That's impressive. I knew you would be strong" Ryouga shares.

"I can't wait to battle you then!" I agree.

Cynthia grins. "Right, I thought you were still working as one of the shopkeepers."

"Yeah, I don't think I ever really got officially inducted," Josiah nods.

"Well, the meeting is concluded. You may go back to training," Cynthia announces.

And we all make our way out.

Jirachella Franchesca

I see a girl in the Hoenn Snack Hall, where you get your lunch. She must be on my team. I flatten my red uniform and slip off the hood, revealing my pale blonde hair with the three blue streaks, making a M. Team Magma had sent me to become stronger. I'll start by making myself a friend. "Hey!" I squeak, walking up towards her. "I'm Jirachella!"

"My names Dera, I'm guessing you must be for Hoenn too, seeing where you are?" she asks excitedly.

"Yup, that's the deal," I say, my voice shaking.

"What, you shy? You seem to be kinda nervous. I don't bite. Why would I?"

"Jee, your hyper enough for the both of us."

"Really? I don't think so. Hey just thought, we should go eat. Bet your hungry?" she asks.

I would love some food. Haven't eaten since I left from Mossdeep," I agree, following her to the table with a feast of burgers and hotdogs.

Once we fill our plates, we seat ourselves at the empty round table."So, what's with that uniform? Are you a member? Aren't gangs a crime?" Dera asks, then shoving a hotdog in her mouth.

"Oh, er yes. All three are true, but we haven't done anything illegal," I respond defensively.

"Well, it's ok. I won't tell, your cool. So, what Pokemon do you have?"

"I got my Terminator, aka Metagross. Next was Crobatman, aka Crobat. Then there's Scar, aka Skarmory. My last one is an Articuno. I got really lucky," I explain. "What about you?"

"I also got lucky and got a Groudon. Otherwise I have Chimecho named Stelerina, Farfetch'd named Huckleberry the 7th, and Wailord named Moby," she answers. "I like your team, I bet it's really powerful!"

"Oh, thank you. I imagine your's is too," I mumble, trying to eat.

"Thanks. I like my Pokemon a lot, we've been through alot!"  
"Hey, could I eat. I have trouble trying to eat while I talk?" I ask.

"Oh, ok. I guess we could just eat."

"Thanks," I say, biting into my hotdog.

Dera Burton

After my new teammate finishes eating, we make our way out towards the training arena. "What about a battle? We can see what eachothers skills are. Just don't use your legendary Pokemon," I offer, looking towards her.

"Sure. So a three on three?"

"Yup, let's get this started. I can't wait!" I call as I run to my side of the battlefield.

Once Jirachella gets on her side, we both send out our Pokemon. Her Scar against my Stelerina. "Ready? Set! GO!" I shout.

"Scar, use Steel Wing!"

"Stelerina, use Yawn!"

The steel Pokemon smacks into my Stelerina, and it's eyes droop. "Stelerina, use Confusion!"

"Scar! Agility!"

My Pokemon begins to attack, but suddenly there's about 10 Skarmory. Seven of them are hit and fade, and the other three crash into the ground and fall asleep. Another one disappears. "Chimecho!" I shout in poke language.

Jirachella looks at me in confusion. Stelerina squints and Future Sight encloses around Skarmory. "Scar, wake up!" she shouts.

It opens it eyes little by little, then Future Sight hits. "Jirachella, stop! Scar is tired!" I shout across the field.

Skarmory returns, and out comes Crobatman. "Astonish!" she shouts, and Stelerina faints.

"Return!" I shout, and release Huckleberry the 7th.

"Hey! Let's go, girly!" shouts Huckleberry.

"What the…" Jirachella asks.

"Sorry, Huckleberry can talk...forgot to mention that!" I call.

"Well, let's go. Huckleberry, use Brave Bird!"

"Venoshock!"

Huckleberry the 7th hits the purple attack, and hits the bat Pokemon. Crobatman hits the ground. "Use Air Cutter!" Jirachella shouts.

"Farfetch'd!" I shout, once again confusing Jirachella, but not for as long.

Huckleberry the 7th swings his leek, and Crobatman gets hit. "Batbat-crocrobat!" shouts the Pokemon.

"I used Guillotine, you need to switch," I say as Crobat faints.

Crobat returns and out comes Terminator. "Use Psychic Terminator!"

"Keep it up with Guillotine!" I shout and Huckleberry the 7th keeps on swinging.

Farfetch'd get picked up and shot across the arena. "Huckleberry the 7th, you're done!" I call.

"Not yet…" he responds, standing up and charging.

"Fine, use Brave Bird!"

And Metagross counters with Meteor Mash.

Farfetch'd pulls himself up, even after he stumbles. "Stop!" I shout at him. "You can't keep this up, your to hurt!"

He launches another Brave Bird at Terminator. "Return, Terminator!" calls Jirachella.

Metagross fades away in red and Huckleberry crashes into the wall of the giant hotel. I run over to him and dig in the ruble. I pull him out and can tell he's severely hurt just with a glance. "I-I-I gotta go!" I shout as I sprint to the PokeCenter...


	4. Toxic People and Pokemon!

_**AN-Sorry this took so long, I started school and got flooded. I should start posting at least twice a week, hopefully more. I think this chapter is kinda lame, but it needs to be here for the moment. Next chapter will have some major plot stufff, so look forward to it. Should be up by Thursday at the latest. Still accepting OCs via PM! Thanks for the support!**_

Derek Lavender

After that awkward meeting with the Champion, I had wanted to shake my suspicion for Josiah off. He was sketchy, that's certain. Crystal had been following me aimlessly, hoping I knew where we should go. "What did you gather from that Josiah guy?" I question.

"Oh, he sounds pretty cool! I can't believe a member of the Elite Four from Alola came here to compete," she responds, excited to be able to talk without it being weird.

"I don't know. I think this is kinda strange, even if Cynthia was helping him. I just hope he's not gonna try and do harm in the competition. Everyone seems pretty excited," I explain to her.

"Well, let's not let you dwell on that. How about a battle? Mega against Mega, since we both got them?" she asks, reaching for her pokeballs.

"Ok, let's' go find an arena," I agree.

We make out way out of the huge building and head towards the battlefield on the far side of the row of them. The one on the other side seemed occupied, and we wanted our space. We part in the middle and go to our separate sides. "Glalie, let's begin! MEGA EVOLUTION!" Crystal shouts, sending out her ice type Pokemon.

I release Gengar. "Mega Evolve, and become stronger!" I shout.

Both Pokemon disappear in crystalized energy, and once that fades, Glalie and Gengar look at one another. "Let's go Gengar! Use Focus Blast!" I shout, beginning the battle.

"Glalie, use Zen Headbutt!"

The ice type smashes through my attack and connects with Gengar. "Now, pull back!" Crystal shouts.

"Gengar, Focus Blast again!" I shout as Gengar appears behind Glalie.

"What the…" she says, confused.

Glalie gets hit right from behind and rolls into the ground. "Keep it up with Focus Blast!" I call as Gengar once again appears behind Glalie.

Glalie gets hit once again, and barely manages to float back up. "Blizzard!" Crystal shouts!"

Glalie begins to attack, but Gengar is behind it again. "Shadow Ball!" and my purple orb goes right through Glalie before solidifying, making Glalie faint.

"Glalie! Return!" Crystal shouts, looking over to me. "That Gengar is super powerful!"

"I guess so. We've been together for years," I respond, Gengar going back to his pokeball. "Besides, Gengar had Focus Blast, which is super strong and super effective."

"Still. I couldn't even get some distance to attack," Crystal points out.

"His ability is Shadow Tag, so you had no escape unless I let you."

"You had so much control of that battle. I'm so glad your on my team."

"Yeah," I agree.

I turn around to make our way to the PokeCenter, and see someone I didn't want to Josiah. "You go ahead, I'll meet you at dinner…" I tell my teammate as I begin to follow him.

"Ok, see you late," she calls after me.

I follow him until he stops at the front before continuing to enter an ally. I step after him slowly, gripping Gengar's pokeball. I step into the shadows and release Gengar as he fades into my slightly darker shade. "There's no point, your already trapped. I don't want to battle you like that, you seem friendly," says a voice from across the way.

Smoke forms around a figure that I soon recognized as Josiah. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"You need to go, or this will be a battle. It could be bad for you…"

Something about his tone makes me shudder. "I won't leave until you tell me what's going on," I force out.

I see a flash of gold as he removes a pokeball. "This is your last chance. I don't want to risk your ability to enjoy this competition…" he mutters, looking directly at Gengar.

"You might be like those people back home. Team Galactic," I respond.

"Go. Last chance," he tells me forcefully.

"No."

And out comes a pink and black bear like Pokemon. "This is Nubbles. Don't make me let him give you a hug. It will destroy you."

"What kind of Pokemon is that. And you shouldn't attack a person!"

"He is a Bewear. Final offer."

I shift my footing. "I can't. You could be hurting those people out there."

He lets out a little puff of smoke quickly and Nubbles charges me. Gengar jumps up before it as it grabs. Gengar is held and tossed, smashing into the stone wall and fainting. "Gengar is already weak. That was unfair," Josiah tells me.

Gengar returns. "But still. Oneshot. Espeon!" I call as my Eeveelution appears.

Another little puff of smoke, and Espeon doesn't even have time to react. It crashes into the same spot Gengar did, but some of the stone falls on top of it. "Why!" I shout as I return Espeon.

"This doesn't need to continue…" Josiah tells me.

"But how is that thing so powerful?"

"It's a long story. I gotta go, unless you wanna keep on this battle."

I step back. "Fine, I guess Cynthia has some reason to trust you…"

Nubbles returns. "Good," he tells me, continuing forward.

Shannon Clover

I glance at the mirror as I set my phone down. My right ear piercing that was closer to my blue eye, and my brown eye was on the other side, closer to where my violin cases handle popped out. I had tied my blue jacket around my waist, hiding my shorts. By purple tank top was tucked under the jacket. I slide my pokeballs into my pocket and head out to go meet with my teammate. I make my way through the hallways and find a boy waiting by a door for me. I wave as I speed up, calling to him "Hey, your in Kalos?"

"Yup. Names Ryouga, what about you?" he asks.

'I'm Shannon!"

"Cool. So, wanna go train? Everyone else has been today, and dinners not for another few hours," he informed me.

"I guess so," I mumble as I follow him out the door.

We find three people, two guys and a girl, all standing together. The one I notice first though is a boy with yellow and black hair. He had silver eyes and a stunning royal like black and blue waistcoat. He has a gray cravat(Tie), a red and black cloak, a black coat with thick cuffs, and golden shoulder bands. His light blue pants were folded into silver tinted leather boots. He was royalty. "What is the matter? I'm Sakyo, part of team Sinnoh. I assume you've met my teammates, Crystal and Derek?" he says, gesturing to the kids next to him.

"Oh, no. Hi," I wave.

The other boy cuts in. "I was just telling these two, but be careful. This smoking guy named Josiah is sneaking around, and he's powerful," the guy I figured was Derek told me.

"Ok, well, nice seeing you guys. We were on our way to train," Ryouga tells them.

"What if we all train together, it could be interesting?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Sakyo agrees.

"I think that'll be fun too," I tell my teammate.

"Sure, why not?" Ryouga establishes, stepping closer.

"I'm actually gonna go on my own for a bit," Derek says, stepping away.

"Hey! You went off on your own earlier, stay with us," Crystal exclaimes.

"I oughta go eat. I'll be back later…" he tells us.

"Fine…" Crystal groans.

"See you around, _teammate_ ," Sakyo mutters.

He waves as he departs. "Hey, we could each battle," sakyo tells us, turning back into our little group.

"Yeah! Sakyo against Shannon?" she asks, looking at the two of us.

"I like that," Sakyo grins.

"Sure! I think it'll be fun!" I agree.

We both separate and go on opposing rate sides of the field. "How about a full team matchup?" Sakyo asks.

"I guess so. Let's go!" I shout, releasing Vaporeon.

Sakyo sends out Dragalge. "Toxic Spikes!" He calls swiftly as poison points spread into the field.

"Use Ice Beam!" I shout as an icy spear launches from Vaporeon and at Dragalge.

"Set up more Spikes!" he shout as the ice attack hits directly.

Spikes spread onto the field, almost like my attack did no harm. "Try again, use Ice Beam!" I shout, repeating my offense.

This time it does something, but not much. "It should be super effective!" I shout.

He grins, and his silver eyes become slivers. "Use Draco Meteor!" He shouts.

Purple stones form in the sky and begin to pummel Vaporeon, smashing it into the Toxic Spikes and Spikes. "Stop, Vaporeon is done!" I shout.

He doesn't relent. I grab my pokeball and try to return my Pokemon, with no success. Dust clouds the area around Vaporeon. "Vapor! Vapeon!" My blue Pokemon shouts.

And the attack ends. "Sorry, I couldn't get him to stop," Sakyo apologizes.

"Ok, Vaporeon, return," I shout, grabbing my next Pokemon.

Chatot appears. "Use Chatter!" I shout.

"Draco Meteor!"

Chatot begins to attack, but gets pummeled by the same attack as Vaporeon, poisoning it. The attack ends, and Chatot is barely standing. "Stop! Return, Chatot, your to weak!" I shout, grabbing my next Pokemon.

My little Abra appears. Why is this tactic so strong? "Hidden Power!" I shout.

"Sludge Wave!" Sakyo shouts, connecting the purple energy with my cool white Hidden Power.

Abra turns purple, and fall to the ground. Those Toxic Spikes where to strong. How should I counter that? I return Abra, and send out Absol. I know how…

"Absol, use Psycho Cut!" I shout, and the pink rays launch instantly, hitting Dragalge.

"Ok. Dragalge, return. Let's go, Poliwrath!"

The water/fighting type appears. "Circle Throw!"

It charges Absol and picks it up. "Psycho Cut!" I shout to counter.

Absol gets shot forward and sends its attack towards Poliwrath. Both Pokemon roll backwards and stand up. "Bubblebeam!"

"Use Night Slash!"

Absol sends its power to its horn, and swings at the bubbles coming full force at it. Black slices through the blue, and Absol lunges forward, slicing the water type. "Poliwrath, your done. Come out, Rhyperior!" He releases a giant rock type.

"Perish Song!" I call.

Sakyo looks surprised. "I can't believe you used a move like that," he pushes on me.

"Well, you just gonna sit there?" I call, feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Rhyperior, finish this now! Use Horn Drill!" He shouts as the giant uses its horn to send Absol across the field.

Absol stands. "You said I was done? Absol, use Psycho Cut!" I call, but Absol turns purple.

It falls, and its eyes close. "Looks like Poison finally got you…" Sakyo grins.

Absol returns, and I grab my last pokeball. "Mimikyu, let's do this!" I shout, sending out my first Pokemon.

And Rhyperior faints. It was Perish Song. "Rhyperior, return. "Go, Shiftry!"

A Pokemon looks at mine. "Use Suker Punch!"

A shadow like fist hits Mimikyu, and its neck folds over. "Mimikyu, lets SNUGGLE FOREVER! Let's become one FOREVER!" I shout, pink and purple power traveling around me as I raise my arm.

Mimikyu releases both its shadow arms, and pulls the other Pokemon to it, draining its energy. "SNUGGLE!" I shout, and Mimikyu flings the grass type across the field, pink energy flowing off its body as its eyes close.

"Whoa, what was that!?" Sakyo shouts as he returns Shiftry.

"Our Z-Move," I explain.

"Well, ok then. Salazzle, let's finish this!"

A lion shines onto the stage, and roars. Flames flow out of its mouth naturally. "Fire Blast!" He shouts, before Mimikyu and I have time to recover.

Mimikyu gets hit and crashes into me, causing both of us to end up on the floor. "Shannon, are you OK?" Ryouga asks as the Sinnoh trainers leave.

"I think so…" I mutter as the world fades dark.


	5. Last Trainers!

_**A/N-So sorry this took sooooooooooooo long**_ _**to get posted. School got me real busy, then I had some family things go on. I'm glad I can start posting again. I promise that I should be posting at a minimum of once every two weeks, but hopefully more. I think the next chapter should be up in a week. That's the plan. Who are you guys rooting for? Hopefully not just your character and their team!**_

Zo

I pull my green travel jacket over my black shirt. My faded blue jeans rest over my black boots. I slip my pokeballs into my pocket and run my hand through my short blonde hair. I turn just as someone knocks on the door. "Come in," I call.

A boy steps in with a weird earring. He has black and white skinny jeans on, and black flats. I look at his black shirt and read the white words. "Dark Prince". "So, your on the Kanto team? Javier told me to get you. I'm Damian, the Dark Prince," he introduces.

I look at him. "What is a dark prince supposed to be?" I mumble.

"I am a Prince of the Dark...duh," he responds.

"Princes are kinda girly, don't ya think?" I raise my voice.

"No, a Prince is a guy!"

"Fight me!" I yell.

"We are on the same team though," he looks.

"So what? Your kinda lame, too feminine for a guy," I tell him, grabbing a pokeball.

A Houndoom appears next to him. "What do you mean? I was just introducing myself!"  
"Well, quit being so weird!" I yell, releasing Persian.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Fake Out!"

Persian pounces to the wall then tackles Houndoom. "Hey! Both of you need to stop, dinner is about to begin, and we need to get ready," I guy says, stepping into the room.

He has a black zip-up hoodie with a gray cross logo on it. It said RIP, and it was on over a white shirt. His skinny jeans where dark gray, and he had black flat shoes. Around his neck a silver necklace and a ring hanging on it. A mega ring. "Javier, he attacked me! Said I was feminine!" Damian shouts.

"So! Why do you care? We need to go!" Javier forcefully yells.

Both of our Pokemon return. "I'm Javier," he tells me.

"Zo…" I mumble.

"Nice to meet you," he tells me.

And we make our way to the dinner hall. By the time we get there, everybody is sitting already. About ten kids all around a table. Damian waves, and Javier grins as we pull seats for ourselves. The second we sit, a tall women with long blonde hair entires the room. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Cynthia, President of this association. This is a momentous occasion, in which I know many of you are excited for. All of you have different reasons of being here, but your all here for the same endgame...Victory! So, I am happy to report that tomorrow the competition will begin! Unfortunately, the Johto and Unova teams are both empty, so they have been removed until further notice. This dinner is the recognition that the games begin. I have the bracket and matchups all written here, and should remain the same…

She raises a paper with a bracket on it-

Kanto-

Hoenn-

Kalos-

Alola-

Sinnoh-

"I know all the teams are not full, but hopefully more will arrive tonight. Until then, those teams with less will just have to do extra well! As you all know, this is double elimination, so every team will have extra chances, even if they lose. The best of luck, and enjoy your meal!" She shouts, leaving the room as waiters and waitress' step in bringing food.

Fancy foods from all around the world are set before us. After everyone feasts, people begin to leave, until the only groups left where those from Alola and us in Kanto. One guy is smoking, a girl is waving her finger, scolding him. The last one is sitting to the side, texting someone. The smoking guys sees me staring at him and grins, puffing smoke in the girls face, making her yell something. I look down and stand, feeling embarrassed. "I'll see you guys in the morning for breakfast," I tell my teammates, leaving.

"Ok, eleven sharp," Javier call after me.

"Cool," I shout, leaving.

I tug at my sleeve as I step out into the cool air, leaning against the bricks of the wall, sliding down. Such a long day, and this was only gonna get tougher, with that guy around. A single tear slides down my cheek as someone opens the door and steps out. I look up as smoke clouds around the shape of the Alolan man. "Hey," is all he says.

I nod. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Josiah, what about you?" he asks.

"Zo…" I mutter, looking down.

"What, ya shy?" he asks, sliding next to me, puffing smoke.

"I guess…"

"Well, your in the Kanto team? What Pokemon do you have?" he asks.

"Some I caught in Kanto, what about you?"

"Heh. Some I caught in Alola."

He puffs smoke. "Man why'd you follow me? Do you have a reason?" I ask.

"Well, kinda. Think your into me," I says, sliding his arm around my neck.

I pull myself closer. "Yeah, so. Your not into me, and I don't want people knowing this…"

"I followed cause I'm interested too. What do ya say?"

I nod. Suddenly, a guy steps out, talking on the phone. "Really? I guess I'll see you in a couple days. He says into the device.

Then he looks down at us. "I gotta go, sorry," He says, hanging up.

"Josiah, found you," he mutters.

I then look away from his blonde hair covered by a fedora. He has a red striped polo and longs white shorts. Josiah's smoke stops my thinking, making me turn and tug away. "Hey, Dan. This is Zo, from Kanto…" Josiah says.

"Yeah. Anyways, make sure to sleep well tonight. Our first matches will be tomorrow against the Hoenn team. You guys are cute," he says, turning back into the door and out of sight.

"I'm guessing you want to go?" Josiah asks, standing.

"Nah," I grin, pulling him back down.

 _ **A/N-This is it! The finals will start soon. Any team that isn't full will just have do use the same battler multiple times. Kinda sucks, but unfortunately, there wasn't a lot of people submitting trainers.**_


End file.
